The Legend Of The Pearl
by Hamlyn
Summary: Read and find out what happens between Majora's Mask and Ocariana Of Time


Chapter 1: Does he always meet new friends?  
Link just came from Clocktown riding Epona. He came to a field of wild  
flowers, the air smelled sweet and crisp. Epona stopped to graze on the  
flowers, munching away all the purple, red, blue, and pink flowers. Link  
tried to get Epona to move but she wouldn't. Link got off and looked for  
any signs of a town.  
"Where is the Springtime Town?" Link asked himself.  
"Pearl, get back here!" Said a voice.  
A small child about four years old came up to Link. She had pink flipped up  
hair and big sea green eyes. A girl the same age as Link. She had long  
purple hair with a bow at the end with some hair passed the blue bow, Large  
blue crystal eyes, was wearing a green bandanna over her forehead, and was  
wearing a blue skirt with a light purle shirt.  
" Oh.... Hi, my name is Crystal..... I come from a house not too far from  
here." She said. "Do ya want to come over? You're not from around here are  
you?  
Link stared into her clear crystal blue eyes. Link felt a little funny  
around her.  
"My name's Link, I come from Hyrule..." Link said a lil' bashful.  
"Link.... Is that your horse?" Said Crystal pointing at the munching Epona.  
"Yeah, that's Epona she likes to listen to this song."Link Said taking his  
instrument out.  
"I've got a horse his name is Crimson." Said Crystal "He's white with a  
black mane and tail."  
Link started to play Epona's Song. Epona didn't come, she just looked at  
Link and kept eating. Crystal whistled and Crimson came swishing his tail  
happily. Pearl went over to Epona, and patted her forehead softly.  
"Bad Horsie those are pwetty fwowers!"Said Pearl angirly.  
Epona stopped eating and went over to Link. Neighing happily Epona walked  
to Crimson. Crystal jumped on Crimson and snatched Pearl up.  
"C'mon, Link. I'll take you to the Summertime Town and we'll go to Pearl  
Beach." Said Crystal cheerily.  
"Ummm, do you have any parents?" Said Link.  
Crystal stopped. "Our parents died when Pearl was one year old, in the  
battle of Hyrule... They left me and Pearl alone, and we walked here." She  
said.  
Link looked stunned. Crystal started off and Link followed behind. Pearl  
cooed happily and Link smiled. They came upon a small town close to a  
beach. there were town's people everywhere and the....Mask Salesman?! Link  
blinked hard. What's he doing here?! Thought Link.  
"What are you doing here?" Asked the Salesman.  
"I just came here..." Said Link staring at his feet.  
"Oh..."Responded the Salesman.  
"Link, are you coming?" Asked Crystal up ahead.  
"Yeah!" Said Link.  
When the got there it was a beautiful beach with no people anywhere.  
There was a small fish market and that was it. He saw a couple of fish and  
little ripples in the water.  
"There's a legend of a beautiful Mermaid who hid a giant magical pearl  
under the water. Until a young man came and kidnapped the pearl, and  
crushed it. He hid eight pieces in eight temples. Without the pearl the  
Mermaid started turning evil, until someone destroyed the evilness and  
returned the pieces of the pearl."Said Crystal."Do you think it's real?"  
"I don't know..."Said Link.  
Crystal turned towards a small Hot Spring.  
"You know.....there has been some changes in the towns lately......."Said  
Crystal.  
Link gasped. "No, way! There can't be...."  
"...................... What are you talking about?" Said Crystal tilting  
her head.  
A little boy also Link's age with short ruby red hair and white shirt with  
firey red shorts came to Crystal.  
"Hey Cris, I heard there's a new game called the Wind Waker in town and  
it's got cartoon shadings!" Said the boy.  
"Get a life Ruby! I'm not going to fall in 'Looove' with you just because  
you say when new games come out on our Comet Consoles (Not real). And my  
name is not CRIS!!!!!"Said Crystal crosing her arms.  
"Ooooohhhhhh!!!! Pleaaaassse be my girlfriend!!!!!!"Said Ruby pleading.  
"Ohhhh, get a L-I-F-E! Liife!"Said Crystal stamping her foot.  
"Nooeew!" Perl tried to copy Crystal.  
A girl with a color of white chalky marble color with a small light grey  
that you could hardly see going through it came up with a prissy look and  
her nose turned up. She was wearing a pink mini skirt and a hot pink top  
with bell sleeves.  
"Hmph! Going after that orphan-country girl to be your girlfriend again,  
Ruby? Why don't you just ask me or Quartzie to be your girlfriend?" Asked  
the girl.  
"Awwww, but Marble.... You already know that I love Crystal..."Said Ruby  
honestly.  
"Besides, she already has a boyfriend!" Said Marble.  
"Eh!" Cried Link.  
"What!!!!!!!!"Yelled Crystal blushing a little.  
"Quist!"Cried pearl.  
Link picked Pearl up.  
"Well if he's not your boyfriend then kiss him!"Cried Marble jelously.  
"I can't... I've just met him......"Said Crystal stepping back.  
"Well I've gotta go I've got to baby named Mae to baby-sit."Said Marble  
waving.  
"Link, we've gotta go.."Said Crystal "Pearl's getting cranky."  
Link started off and so did Crystal. They soon got to the house and they  
started to get hungry and so Crystal started up some fresh fried Cucco,  
mashed potatoes with gravey, and peas.  
"Moo moo juice!"Said Pearl in her wooden crib.  
"Alright..."Said Crstal giving her bottle to her.  
Then Pearl fell asleep. Crystal sighed.  
"Beware Link there's Poes out there in the dark. There's a whole camp of  
'em down by the creek."Said Crystal. "But if you want you can stay here."  
"Sure.. I guess that girl.."Started Link.  
"Marble." Said Crystal.  
"Well yeah. I guess she's your rival."Said Link.  
Crystal sat down and beside her was a blue Ocarina.  
"Oh! is this yours?"Said Crystal handing it to him.  
Link nodded.  
"I play the Piccolo." Said Crystal going to an old dusty chest with an old  
lamp and some other stuff on it.  
She took the stuff of and blew on it then opened the chest up and took out  
a small looking flute.  
"Do you know any songs?" Said Crystal brushing the dust off.  
"Yes I know alot acutually."Said Link  
"Do you know this one my mother taught me it..."Said Crystal playing a  
small soft song. "You can learn it too."  
Link started to play and he finished. Crystal giggled.  
"You play it too fast silly. it's supposed to be almost as quiet as a  
lullaby." Said Crystal.  
So Link tried again. This time a lot slower.  
"That's it! That's called Beauty of the Pearl." Said Crystal claping her  
hands softly.  
Then Link's Ocarina got Shiney and he stared at it.(Author's Note:I just  
had to put that in there ;) )  
That night Link decided to go out side to see if what Crystal said was  
true. So he went out of the wooden door and outside was as chilly as a  
Spring night.  
"I don't see any Poes here..............!"Said Link triping into a hole.  
Three girl Poes were inside the hole. One was pink, one was purple, and one  
was blue.  
"What shall we do with this one, Regna? " Asked the blue one.  
"I'm not sure, Peo." Said the pink one.  
" Maybe we should give him to Master Poe....." Said the purple one.  
"Mayby we should, Paa!" Said Peo happily.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" Cried Link.  
They took his weapons and strapped him to a wall with vines on it.  
Meanwhile in the quiet house Crystal sensed something and woke up  
immedietly. She got dressed without waking Pearl.  
" For some reason I knew he would do this!" Said Crystal angirly but  
quietly.  
She sighed heavily and went into the closet. Inside the closet was a little  
clothes but she scooted them and behind there was a Metal shield with an  
orange leaf, a white snowflake, a pink cherryblossom, and the sun. This  
shield was made for the towns (AKA seasons) . Then she took a sheith, then  
the sword. the sword was made as a crystal type sword. the handle was wood  
but in the middle was a small Triforce with a Diamond in the middle of it.  
"Well I'm ready..... Almost anyways."Said Crystal putting her stuff on. But  
in the very back was a glove but it didn't cover your fingers it went in  
between the index finger and the middle finger. She did this to cover her  
birth mark.  
"Okay!" She said confidently.  
She crept outside to a sealed hole. It was already almost Dawn.  
"This hole was opened yesterday." Said Crystal crouching to feel it.  
Crystal stabbed her sword through the hole.  
"Ahhhh! That light!!!!!!" Cried Regna.  
Crystal looked like a glowing angel in that light. her hair sparkled so did  
her body.  
"That's right, Regna! You guys aren't going to feed one more thing to  
Master Poe!" Said Crystal.  
Eh!?" Cried Link trying to see what was happening.  
Crystal jumped down and started to slice Regna. Regna fought back with some  
flames from her lanturn.. But soon it was over and Link couldn't see it!  
Crystal cut Link down and got out three bottles and caught each gold Poe.  
" You were Heroic, Crystal.." Said Link embarassed while walking to town.  
"No problem, Mr. Adventure!"Said Crystal laughing. "So next time you'll  
listen to me?"  
"Maybe......, Cris!"Said Link as they walked by a pond  
Crystal said nothing and pushed Link into the pond.  
"Name's Crystal!" Cried Crystal laughing and waving as she ran.  
When they got to town Ruby was at the gate.  
"Hey Crystal, did you catch any Poes last night?" He asked.  
Crystal handed him a bottle with a gold Poe in it.  
" Thanks."Said Ruby smartily."Now you! New boy, I dare you to drink this!"  
"No!" Said Link.  
"Yes!"  
"No"  
"Yes!!!!"  
"No!!!"  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!!!!!!!!!!"  
"No! No! No!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Do it or I'll stuff it down your throat!"  
"No! You can't make me!"  
Crystal took a Goron's hammer and...  
WWWWWWWWAAACCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WWWHHHAAACCCKKK!!!  
The boys both had their hands on their heads.  
"What'd ya do that for!" Said Ruby.  
"Yeah!"Said Link.  
"It's a little thing called ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Crystal.  
"Your girlfriend can be mean sometimes..."Whispered Ruby.  
"She's not my....."Started Link.  
"Oh, don't be so modest pal. You've got a good one."Ruby Whispered.  
Link blushed. Crystal gave the hammer back. "Thank you," said the Goron.  
"Why do you keep whispering!"Said Crystal crossing her arms.  
"................................... Will you be my girlfriend?"Said Ruby.  
"No! No! No! No!"Said Crystal putting her hands by her side and clenching  
her fists.  
"Guahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"Yelled Ruby running away.  
"Hmph! That's it I'm not going with you unless.........."Started Crystal  
then a WHACK hit here.  
"Ohhhhh Link it's you!!!!!! I thought I'd never see you again after you  
defeated Gannondorf!!!!!"Said a small white Fairy.  
"Ehhhh!!!!!!!"Cried Link."Are.... Are you......N.. Navi?!"  
" I thought you'd never Ask!" Said Navi giving Link a Fairy kiss.  
Link tried to rub it off. "Geez, Navi why'd you want to find me?"  
"A..a....Fairy?" Said Crystal eyes wide open. "I thought Peach was the  
last one left...."  
"Peach????!!!!!" Asked Link and Navi.  
"Oh Yeah! Link, Saria Misses you and so does Ruto, Zelda, Darunia, and  
Mido even misses you." Said Navi. "Or at least everyone in Hyrule misses  
you."  
"Mido, misses me?!"Said Link. "Wasn't he jealous of me?"  
Crystal was walking off when they were talking.  
"Crystal, wait!" Said Link racing after her.  
Crystal, Link, and Navi stumbled upon a strange building with vines  
growing on it. A couple of trees were growing and there was a small pond  
beside it.  
"This doesn't seem right...." Complained Link.  
"Go in it!!"Said a voice from a tree.  
Crystal started running into the door. Link followed shortly behind.  
Inside they found a treasure chest. In it there was two fairies.One was a  
small whitish-pinkish fairy and a little greyish-black fairy.  
"Oh, Peachy... where were you? I've missed you....," Said Crystal  
soothingly. "And Blackie, I've missed you too..."  
"What!? Who are they!? I thought I was the only one in here!!!" Cried Navi  
jealously.  
Peach made three loud dings.  
"Are you saying you're better than me?!"Said Peach turning red.  
"Who's that cute fairy?" Said Navi going towards Black berry (Blackie).  
"...Huh???? Huh??????......"Said Blackie getting a Fairy kiss from Navi.  
Berry went into Crysal bag with everything in it. Navi's wings went down  
then went into Link's hat.  
Soon they found a weird fountain with a rainbow mist around it. Link ran  
up to an opening. A fairy with blue hair in a ponytail. her top of her  
dress was was green that was made of vines. and the bottom was made of a  
huge Blue Bell.  
"Hi ya! I'm sorry, but I can't give you any presents until you return with  
my last piece.. Can't make wishes without it." She said, "By the way my  
name's Mercy."  
"Mercy!?" Said Link.  
"Yes, it is strange but you know my older sister Venus had to name me!"  
Mercy said jealously.  
"Oh..."Said Link, "We'll find your last piece, Mercy!"  
Link ran and grabbed Crystal's arm and dragged her out.  
Someone with long blonde hair, a white dress that covered her feet, and  
part of the colar went over her mouth jumped from a tree. Link took his  
sword out.  
"Show yourself!" Said Link.  
" I have you silly..." She said, " My name is Luna the L in my name is  
meant for my father. Cristas is my middle name the C is meant for my  
mother and I am from the future. That is all I will tell you for now. But  
some strange things have been happening her in the jungle. Like Mutant  
Deku Bubbas and the water has been glowing strangely. The animals won't  
drink and they are on the line of distinction! Fa.... uhm Link and Mo.....  
er, Crystal it is up to you two to save the jungle. I will teach you this  
song to get you here faster." Said Luna getting an Old Piccolo out.  
Link and Crystal both got their instruments out. Soon (As usually ^_^')  
Link's Ocarina got shiney.  
" This song is called Jungle Jazz." Said Luna.  
She threw a Deku nut and was gone.  
" C for her mother?...." Said Crystal thinking.  
"From the future, Is that possible?" Said Link thinking.  
Then a Mutant Deku Bubba bit Crystal's arm.  
"Ahh! Owwwwwwwww!" She cried slapping it.  
Link sliced it. It screamed in pain as it turned to a Rotten Deku Nut.  
Crystal's face went pale and she fainted.  
"Crystal!" Said Link running to her. "Crystal we'll get you help!"  
Link picked her up.  
"Wait! I've something just for this!" Said Link taking a bottle out with  
purple liquid in it.  
He put a little in her mouth.  
"Uhh uhhhh?' Said Crystal faintly.  
"Oh, Crystal!" Said Link hugging her.  
Crystal stood up. She rubbed her head.  
"Ouch, what happened?" She asked.  
"Ahh I just saved your life!" Said Link proudly.  
And then another Bubba appeared and attacked Link, but his costom-made  
Hylian shield protected him.  
"I have an idea!! Try to hit it while it's extended and then cut it."  
Navi said.  
The bubba striked at Link and then he slashed at it and cut it over.  
"Wait? The bud dug under ground!!" Peach said. "You need to some how  
destroy the bud!"  
"Oh and how do I do that?!?!" Link said.  
A torch was thrown to the ground and burning too.  
"Ok, that appeared out of no where." Blackie said.  
Link picked it up and threw it at the bud. It screamed and turned to a  
Gigantic rotten smelling Deku stick. Link picked it up.  
"Ewwwww!" Said Link holding his nose and putting it away.  
Anyway, They went inside the musty old temple close to the Fairy  
Fountain, and inside was a bottomless pit with floating land above it.  
"Typical." Link called it.  
Crystal jumped and fell in trying to get on the first platform. She fell  
where it was dark and sticky and she couldn't get up.  
"Oh, yeah, sure, A BIG GIANT SPIDER IS TYPICAL????!!!!!!" Crystal yelled.  
"Well, maybe not that!"Said Link embarassed.  
Crystal could only get her legs free. She started to kick at the spider.  
"Crystal I'm coming down there."Said Link.  
He did a jump slash. He cut right through the web an into a hole but the  
spider landed on land at the bottom.  
Meanwhile at the Jewel Hunter's Lair a young black haired lady, Mikaly is  
there.  
"Mistress Kalu, We have found where the first 2 shards are."Said Mikaly.  
"Excellent, where are they?"Said Kalu.  
So called 'Mistress' Kalu a treasure hunter who is searching for the eight  
shard pieces of the Mermaid's Pearl. She has green eyes and blonde hair.  
"The first one is at the jungle south of The towns. The second one is at  
the meadow west of the town."Said Mikaly.  
"Is that all?!" Asked Kalu irratated.  
Kalu got up from her chair.  
"Yes..."Said Mikaly.  
"Well, as long as we've got her,"She started pointing to a young Zora tied  
in ropes."there's nothing anyone can stop us at."  
"Oh, yeah! Anyone can stop you, and you can't kidnap my other six  
sisters!!" Shouted the young girl Zora.  
"Silence, Shiken!" Shouted Kalu.  
"Anyway, I'm supposed to be the oldest so I protect them!"She shouted.  
"I've heard enough from you!" Shouted Kalu.  
My sisters... Shiken thought. Angel, Meki, Juno, Aqua, Tsunami, and the  
little Mako. How can I protect them?  
"Shiken, you can sense the shards can't you?" Kalu called to her nicely.  
"I'm not telling you... you hag!" Shiken yelled.  
"What did you call me?!" Yelled Kalu crossly.  
"You heard me!!!!" Called Shiken.  
"Now Mistress, calm down. you're gonna disturb Megan."Said Mikaly.  
"My daughter has no right too hear this. You're right." Said Kalu calmly.  
Anyway, Crystal and Link fell through another hole into some water with  
trees growing around it. Crystal, knocked out, was being dragged by Link.  
Link was struggling to swim.  
"Crystal we'll get on land soon." Said Link breathing hard.  
Then he dragged her onto an island with a bannanna tree and a coconut tree  
and other tropical stuff growing on it. The water wasn't glowing so  
strangely here. Link looked around.  
"The water... it's clean..." He mumbled.  
Crystal opened her eyes.  
"I'm soaked,"She said silently.  
She sat up to look around. Link got up.  
"I'm so hungry." Link cried.  
"Well, than eat a coconut then," Said Crystal jumping up to get a bananna.  
Link sighed.  
"Well, I guess..." Said Link.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
That's it for now... how'd you like it? I don't own Zelda but it's kool. 


End file.
